


Pillars of Purpose

by gothiccheezit



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kevin and Karen are only Kenny's half-siblings but he loves them so much, M/M, Multi, Red is basically everyone's first girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit
Summary: This may take forever.





	Pillars of Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Craig spends all chapter trying to save Tweek from a mean nature spirit.
> 
> A very short chapter, seeing as I want to get this published before it gets deleted from my drafts.

* * *

Tweek let out a small squeak as Craig chased him through the field of daisies.

"You can't catch me!" he giggled, running towards the river.

Craig sped up slightly, trying to catch up to the blond. As he was nearing, Tweek moved to leap onto one of the stones laid in a path across the river. Craig reached for his boyfriend. "Tweek, don't!"

Tweek hopped to the first stone, then the next, but as he was about to make the leap to the next smooth stone, something jumped out at him, tackling him into the river. "Craig, hel-" the young centaur's voice was cut off by his head being pulled under.

"Tweek!" Craig reached for the other boy, but was unable to get him before he was swept downstream by the current, towards the lake.

Turning away from the river to look for something to aid him, Craig saw that the town wasn't too far away, he could make it in time to save Tweek if he ran fast and hard enough. He would probably be able to get Token or Clyde to help him. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Craig made it to the small town in about two minutes. As he ran through the town, he looked for his two friends.

"Token, Clyde?" he called out, looking around.

As he rounded the next corner, he spotted them. "Guys."

Token looked over Clyde's shoulder at Craig. "Hey Craig, where's Tweek?"

Clyde look over at his best friend. "He didn't fall in the river while you were chasing him did he?" he snickered.

"Actually that's exactly what happened," Craig replied flatly.

"Gods, you're hopeless. Come on, let's go save your boyfriend," Token sighed.

The three boys ran off in the direction of the lake where the river ended, Craig in the lead.

 

 

As they made their way to the lake, nicknamed Nymph Lake, they tried to formulate a plan.

"We could try bribing her? Would that work?" Asked Clyde.

"Maybe if you flirted with her with your terrible skills, Clyde." Craig replied with a roll of the eyes.

Clyde pouted and punched the ravenette softly on the side. "Hey, don't be mean."

Token rolled his eyes as he struggled to keep up with the two manimals. "Guys, slow down would you? I can't run as fast as you can."

Clyde paused so that Token could climb up on his back, then continued running alongside Craig.

 

When they reached the shore, Clyde put Token down with a huff. "Token, you're heavyyyy." He whined, plopping down on the rocks that made up the shoreline.

"I'm not heavy, you're just weak." The afforementioned male told him teasingly.

"Will you idiots shut up?" Craig hissed, pacing along the shore.

Token and Clyde looked at eachother, then proceeded to stick their tongues out at the centaur in front of them.

 

 

Tweek struggled against whatever it was that held him, trying to open his eyes, only to find that they were forced closed. He tried to scream, but he was gagged. Something was surrounding him, covering him in wetness.

 _'Calm down, Tweek. If you want to get out of here, you need to remember how you got into this situation in the first place.'_ He reminded himself.

Something cold and clammy brushed against Tweek's skin, causing him to freak out.

"I see you're awake." A preppy lilt came from somewhere behind him.

Tweek's eyes suddenly snapped open involuntarily, only for them to be met with blue tinted blonde hair and honey brown eyes.


End file.
